Dream Girl
by BlazingKaiogra
Summary: He sees her in his dreams sometimes. A familiar face, yet a strange one indeed. [Game-verse; Hints of ClassicShipping/BurningLeafShipping]


**Characters: **Red, Blue, Leaf, Green

**Notes: **Set in game-verse. Implied ClassicShipping as well as BurningLeafShipping. Here, I'm using female Blue and male Green. Present tense used. I was just playing around with the idea of Beta Blue when I couldn't sleep haha.

* * *

He sees her in his dreams sometimes.

A familiar face, yet a strange one indeed.

He remembers the twirl of her little black dress as she turns to face him. Her fair skin glowing as the sunlight shines on her. The curve of her rosy, pink lips in a mischievous smile. Long, brown luscious locks of hair framing her face, accenting her features in all the right ways. Her blue eyes shining with mirth, always shifting left to right as if up to something.

"The name's Blue. Better remember it, 'cause I'll be Champion one day!" She tells him in one dream.

Red smirks and pulls down his hat. _Blue_. Blue to match red as well as green. It can't be a coincidence, can it?

Sometimes he dreams of them - him, Green, and Blue - on the very day he started his journey. She becomes another difficult rival on his path to becoming the Champion, her team proving quite the challenge.

In other dreams, she takes his place. She would set off from Pallet Town that day, with Green as _her _rival, and Red leaving home, not particularly interested in the League's challenge. Exploring the region, and maybe others, too, is his role in this situation. Here, it's Blue who becomes Kanto's Pokemon League Champion. It's Blue who stands atop Mt. Silver, instead of him, waiting for the challengers to come to her.

Sometimes when Red wakes up, he expects to see her face, smiling right at him. Then he remembers that he's never met this girl, at least not while conscious, and prepares himself and his team for another day on the chilly peak of Mt. Silver.

Whenever he's having a day off, Green comes to visit.

The two catch up. Or rather Red listens to stories of Green's job as a gym leader. Staying at the peak of a giant mountain isn't exactly the most exciting thing to do.

It's when Green recounts the battle with some kid named Edward or Edgar or something along those lines, who apparently gave one hell of a battle, when Red's mind drifts off to Blue.

"Hey, man." Green's voice interrupts his thoughts. "You all right?"

Red nods his head, though the look on Green's face tells him that he doesn't buy it. Sighing, Green plops down on a seat, folding his arms. For a brief moment there's silence.

"Anything on your mind?"

Red opens his mouth to speak. He wants to tell him about Blue, if he sees her in his dreams as well, if he senses some kind of familiarity from this girl, hell, if he even knows this girl exists or not. But Red decides against it. He'd sound crazy. If anything, Green would make fun of him and call Blue his dream girl. So Red closes his mouth and shakes his head instead.

Looking over at Green, Red knows that Green doesn't believe him, but for some reason or another, Green lets it slide.

"Y'know, it's getting kinda late," Green says as he stands up. "You should visit home sometime. I bet your mom misses you."

This time, Red means it when he nods.

He waves Green goodbye as he flies back to Viridian on his pidgeot and swears he'll visit. Someday. Someday soon.

Someday soon came fairly quickly.

Not even a month after Green's visit, Red is defeated by that Ethan kid. "One hell of a battle" is an understatement. His heart's pounding. He can hear the rush in his ears. It's _exciting_. The times where he would get pumped up like that was back when he was taking on the Kanto League and facing Green and Blue.

Blue.

The dreams never really ceased, not that Red is complaining. In his dreams he would get to fight her – sometimes every so often as his journey progresses, sometimes she's a random trainer he meets once, sometimes it's even the other way around – a full six-on-six battle. During these moments, he would feel more alive than ever before.

Red raises his cap over his eyes to look over both Kanto and Johto. Having enough of Mt. Silver's solitude, Red decides that it wouldn't hurt to visit home.

After visiting his mother who smothers him in kisses and hugs and cooks him a meal – something he truly missed – he sets off to visit Green.

The walk to Viridian brings a feel of nostalgia, back to the days of his journey. Caught up in his thoughts, Red doesn't realize the person he bumps into.

"Sorry!"

Red looks down to see her pokeballs scattered on the ground. Seeing the girl he bumped into struggling, he helps her pick them up.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She says as he returns her pokemon to her. And that's when he's able to get a good look at her.

Same fair skin, same long brown hair, same mischievous smile. Red's breath hitched.

This girl is Blue. But yet, she isn't.

On top of her brunette locks is a white hat that resembles a premier ball and her little black dress is replaced by a blue tank top and a red, pleated skirt. Her eyes are no longer blue, instead they are brown, matching the color of her hair.

"Hey, you look kinda familiar..." Not-Blue says. Red can't find the words to respond.

"Oh, you're Red, aren't you? The strongest trainer there is."

Red dumbly nods.

"Wow! This is so cool! I mean I'm not much of a battler myself, but like...you're like a celebrity, wow!"

Again, Red nods, not bothering to respond as Not-Blue takes control of the conversation.

"The name's Leaf. Better remember it!"

_Leaf. _Not exactly Blue, but Red likes it nonetheless.

"Hey, maybe we can battle someday?"

Red grins A battle sounds good. Great, even.

They exchange numbers and eventually Leaf has to go.

"I live here in Viridian, but I'm only staying for another week before I go to Hoenn," Leaf says. "I better get that battle before I leave, Mr. Champion!"

She waves goodbye, to which Red returns with a smile on his face, and runs off.

Letting the moment sink in, Red adjusts his cap and makes way to Viridian City Gym.


End file.
